Ties and pies
by lirilaiprophets
Summary: (Please ignore the title I'm terrible at titling things okay? Okay.) Dean and Cas enjoy a bit of pie while Cas is tied to the headboard. Established relationship. M/M


"Dean, why are you-" Castiel murmured as Dean removed his tie from the floor next to their bed.

Dean just grinned and moved to Cas' arms, tying the tie around one wrist, before moving them above the angel's head and wrapping it around the headboard then tying it around the other wrist, leaving only a few inches of give on the item of clothing.

He ran an eye over the image before him, a naked angel tied to the headboard and looking distinctly puzzled. Dean chuckled softly before leaning in to kiss Castiel gently, feeling the angel hum appreciatively as Dean nipped at his bottom lip.

"I still do not understand," Cas said as he tugged gently on the tie and glanced up to see his wrists tied to the headboard, Dean grinned and Cas watched his pupils dilate more. His tongue danced over his bottom lip and Cas blinked, moving his hands to hold onto the tie and watching as Dean's lips parted more and a slight moan escaped them.

Dean leant forward and put his mouth by Castiel's ear, "I'm going to make you understand, angel, don't you worry," he growled in a low voice, catching Castiel's earlobe in his teeth and biting lightly, causing the angel to shudder in delight and close his eyes.

Cas let out a breath as he felt Dean move off the bed, opening his eyes and glancing around worriedly as Dean opened a paper bag on the night stand. The hunter pulled out a piece of pie in a plastic tub seemingly left over from his dinner. Cas raised an eyebrow in question but Dean just grinned.

Dean shook the piece of pie up in the tub and Cas' mouth dropped open in shock as it fell apart and blended together in lumps of pastry and apple. Dean laughed at the look on Castiel's face and opened the tub, dipping his finger in and hooking it to pick up a piece of the pastry, bringing it to his mouth and sucking off the sauce with a small moan. He heard Cas' breath hitch and smirked around his finger, repeating the motion with a louder groan and closing his eyes as he licked up the digit.

Cas whimpered and glared up at the tie, "don't even think about it," Dean said as he straddled the angel's hips and grinned. He then dipped two fingers into the pie again and let what he scooped out fall onto Castiel's chest. Cas tilted his head, momentarily forgetting the tie as Dean bent down, keeping his eyes on Cas'.

Dean stuck out his tongue, and slowly licked the apple and pastry off Castiel's chest, Cas' eyes widened as he watched and Dean grinned, making sure to lap up all the sauce before sitting back up and looking at the rest of the pie. His eyes twinkled in mischief as he began placing blobs of it along Cas's chest, stomach, hips and thighs; never touching the angel who was beginning to wriggle and bite his lip.

"Stay still, you're going to get it everywhere," Dean grinned as he put the now empty carton on the nightstand. Cas whined but stopped wriggling, watching as Dean surveyed his handi-work.

Dean then began to hover over the pie on Cas' collarbones, placing his lips around it and sucking, licking over the patch of skin roughly and nibbling at the skin covering the bone. Cas moaned lightly but kept his eyes fixed to Dean, watching him move across to the top of his chest where he'd deposited another lump.

This time Dean just licked it away quickly, barely touching Cas as he did and the angel strained up for contact, Dean grinned and mouthed his way along some sauce to Cas' nipple. He bent and took the nub of skin in his mouth, running his tongue around it and over the top in a slow movement, making Cas moan louder and drop his head back. Dean made sure to collect all the sauce he'd dribbled there then moved to pick up the piece of pie over Castiel's other nipple with his teeth, just brushing the skin and causing Cas' breath to hitch as he lifted his head to see where Dean moved to next.

Dean sat back and eyed the pie covering Cas' stomach slowly, watching as Cas shifted under the scrutiny and whined for more contact, tugging on the tie slightly. Dean bent down and licked the pieces of pie off Cas's stomach, nipping, and licking, and biting at the skin as he went, reducing Castiel to breathless moans and keening noises.

Dean mouthed his way over Cas' hips, licking away the pie from the right, then the left, before switching back to the right and biting sharply at the skin over the bone, causing Cas to arch his back off the bed and moan loudly. Dean smirked as he kissed around the shape of Castiel's hard cock, making sure not to touch it as he moved down and started nibbling his way up Cas's thighs.

When he was done Cas lifted his head again and stared down at Dean, panting slightly, "I think I understand now," he managed in a low voice.

Dean felt his own cock twitch at the lowered tone, and grinned, "oh, you don't, not just yet," he said, punctuating the final three words with kisses up Castiel's shaft, causing the angel to moan again and tip his head forward so his chin rested on his chest, watching Dean through hooded eyes.

Dean let his tongue lap at the top of Cas' cock, removing the drops of precome that were there and then running it over his lips as he grinned up at the angel. He carefully sucked the head into his mouth as Cas' breath hitched again and teased his tongue around the sensitive skin as Cas moaned and threw his head backwards, canting his hips slightly to get more sensation. Dean let Cas' cock slide into his mouth more with the motion and Cas sighed happily as Dean followed him down and took him in further, sucking gently and rolling his tongue along the vein in the underside of Cas' cock.

Dean pulled off Cas to a wanton moan, Cas lifted up his head and glared at Dean as the hunter grinned again, "oh, sorry, didn't you want me to stop?" he hovered his mouth over Cas again, his words ghosting breath over Cas' cock and making the angel moan and thrust up at Dean, grabbing hold of the tie with his hands. Dean licked up Cas' length then took him as far into his mouth as he could in one go, putting his hand around the base and slowly drawing off him.

Cas moaned loudly and thrust into Dean's mouth, Dean's hand stopping from jamming down his throat as Dean watched Cas pull gently at the tie and traced the straining arm muscles. Dean set up a faster pace on Cas's cock as the angel lifted his head to watch, his pupils blown so wide the blue was almost gone. Cas' eyes flickered between Dean's and his mouth, groaning as he watched Dean bob his head on his cock and hollow out his cheeks to suck harder.

Castiel gasped as Dean sucked harder and carefully sunk down further onto Cas, Cas felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Dean's throat and groaned loudly while Dean used his free hand to play with Cas' balls. Dean moaned around him and Cas' hips stuttered involuntarily, Dean swallowed around him then moaned again, causing Cas to cry out and arch off the bed. Dean moved his head up and then back down, swallowing around Cas again and laving his tongue against the underside of Cas' cock as Cas shouted his name and came down Dean's throat, Dean swallowing it in gulps without moving and continuing the sensation for Cas.

When Cas had finished Dean pulled off him and grinned, Cas watched him rummage for the lube while still panting. Dean pulled it out and coated his fingers, letting it rest for a few seconds and warm up before he moved his hand to Cas' ass and pushed two fingers at his entrance, Cas growled and rolled his hips down onto Dean as Dean grinned.

Dean pushed his fingers in as he moved back up to Cas' face, kissing him deeply as he began to scissor his fingers and move them to loosen Cas up enough. Cas moaned again as Dean added a third finger and arched his back off the bed, pushing his chest into Dean's as he strained on the tie.

Dean removed his fingers to a whine and chuckled, he then coated his cock in lube and lined himself up with Cas, bending down to catch his lips as he pushed into him in one go, causing Cas to arch and tug on the tie again with another breathless moan. Dean's breath hitched as Cas clenched around him and he began to move, licking at the side of Cas' mouth where some of the pie had apparently dripped then pushing his tongue into Cas' mouth.

Cas moaned at the taste of his own cum and pie mixing on his tongue, rolling his hips into Dean's thrusts as the hunter groaned and pulled out. Cas grunted and glared at Dean slightly before Dean hitched Cas' legs over his shoulders then pushed into him again, the new angle giving him better access and a chance to thrust deeper into Cas.

Dean picked up the same pace from before he pulled out, leaning on his hands over Cas as he rocked into him and pulled on the tie. Dean watched the muscles in Castiel's arms and shoulders move fluidly as he grasped the tie and the headboard, different muscles bulging depending on how the angel twisted. Cas pushed the heels of his feet into Dean's lower back, urging him on with a quiet whisper of 'please' and causing Dean to moan and speed up, pumping in shallow movements to maximise the contact.

Cas keened slightly as Dean adjusted his angle and brushed over his prostrate, Dean gasped as Cas tightened and repeated the motion, shifting Cas slightly so he could hit the spot again and watching as the angel was reduced to a babbling mess.

"Dean," Cas moaned and opened his eyes to stare at him, Dean's hips stuttered and he called out Cas' name as he came, kissing his way through the orgasm and gently pulling out when he'd done.

Cas mojo'd away the tie and finally wrapped his arms around Dean, who chuckled and nuzzled Cas' neck, "_now_ you understand," he murmured with a small yawn.

"Yes," Cas breathed, "now I understand, though I think I may have to experience that from your position to fully do so," Dean chuckled and murmured his acceptance as he drifted off. Cas planted a soft kiss to Dean's head and closed his eyes, happy to lay there holding his hunter as he slept.


End file.
